Markers and Crayons
by FilledxWithxMuffins
Summary: Lita and Trish have to watch over little baby wrestlers after they mysteriously get turned into children. Char: Adam, Cena, Chris, Jeff, Taker, Randy, Victoria, Stacy, and Shield members.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Another fic by me. I just can't settle down, can I? Personally I like writing Humorous and Random things, which is why I made up How It Became. And this fic will be very OOC if you don't mind. Also, personal lives did not happen for this story, and some wrestlers did not go TNA.. Trish is 29 while Lita is a year older than her. :)**

**I do not own WWE, Vince McMahon does.**

* * *

><p>"Wow." Was all Trish said when she entered Chris Jericho's house -which was the biggest mansion she's ever been in - which was saying a lot. "If I known he lived this good I would have went out with the guy." Lita gave a look of surprise to Trish. "I'm kidding."<p>

Lita rolled her eyes and took off her shoes and sweater and hanged it in the closet, unlike Trish, she's visited this place more than once. "Yeah, and if that were to ever happen, I'll get under 'Taker."

It took a moment, but Trish soon giggled. "That's the worst joke you told so far.. and that's saying a lot."

Lita grinned and walked down the hall, Trish eagerly following while taking in every detail of the house. It was breath taking to say the least. While some were lounging in the living room, being; Cena, Stacy, Seth Rollins, and now Trish, as she had left Lita to greet them. Lita continued on to find the host. She soon gave up when he wasn't in the four rooms that she had entered, the living room, kitchen, the bathroom which was the size of a normal sized master bedroom, and his personal favorite; the game room. She walked in and spotted familiar blue hair and took a seat on the bean bag next to him while he played WWE2k15.. as himself vs Taker.

"Hey Jeff." She greeted and looked around the room to see The Undertaker on another bean bag next to Jeff, playing as himself on the game.

"I can't believe Mark is actually at a party.." She whispered, staring suspiciously at Mark.

"Hey, Li. Who's Mark?" Jeff asked, not taking his eyes off the game.

"Calaway. Mark Calaway.." Lita raised a brow.

"Nope.. still doesn't ring a bell."

"The Undertaker." She said in a 'duh' voice.

He took his eyes off the screen, which resulted him in getting a clothesline from the Taker in the game, and stared at her with wide eyes. "His names Mark?"

He looked back at Taker. "Hey. Your names Mark!"

The Taker smirked, and delivered a tombstone to game Jeff. Jeff gasped, frantically pushing many buttons on the screen, and to the Taker's surprise, kicked out when he pinned him. Many buttons later, Taker was on the ground and Jeff hit him with a Swanton, pinning and winning the game.

"Ha! I win again." Jeff smirked, rubbing his victory in Taker's face.

The taker took out a bandana from his pocket, wrapping it around his head and tied it, going into badass mood, "I'm winning this round." his southern accent rough.

Lita rolled her eyes at the competitiveness between the two. She got off the bean bag and left the room, wincing when she heard Jeff scream out, "NOO! Little Jeff, get up!"

Lita entered the living room, where Chris sat snuggly against the expensive looking couch. "Hey Lita." He greeted, she nooded in return. "Hello.."

John gave a look of concern. "What's wrong with Jeff?"

Lita sighed. "His little Jeff can't get up."

Stacy gave a disqusted look, and so did everyone else. Another eye roll, "Game Jeff.."

"Oh.."

"Now that we're on that topic. Who invited Mark anyways?" John asked.

Chris shrugged from his spot, "I did. I don't see a problem, is there a problem?"

Trish cut in. "No problem. It's just that Mark doesn't really come of as a.. uh, people person."

Chris laughed. "Really? He's great friends with Jeff and I, if you haven't notice yet. He's a real fun guy to be around once you get to know him."

Lita nodded in agreement, "He did seem pretty laid back with Jeff.."

"There's no problem there Chris. We're just all surprised to see him here that's all." Stacy assured him with a smile. Chris shrugged, "I guess it is strange to see him at a party.."

Dean walked in, food crumbs around his lips. "Strange?" He chuckled. "It's fucking mind blowing to see him like this." He stopped and sat down next to Seth, who hadn't really said anything the whole time, not really interested in the Taker. Dean hand him some left over cake, which he denied and Dean ate it in one bite.

"So Chris, with a house like this you must have something planned for us." John looked at him with hopeful eyes. The last time he's been into Chris's house, he heard he just installed a hot tub upstairs but wouldn't let anyone up to test it yet. Chris smirked, "Yes John. This time you can go into the hot tub."

"But that's not all.. I'm sort of waiting for Adam to come over with the rest of the supplies." He continued.

"Which was stupid not to get earlier if you were going to throw a small party." Trish glared.

"No! You already won twice in a row, what more do you want! I'm not playing anymore." Jeff whined, his voice getting closer with each moment.

Taker chuckled, "Come on Jeffry, you won many times and I didn't complain. Do it for me, pleeaase?"

Dean and Seth cringed at this. The fact that the Taker would seem so scary and dominent everywhere he went, and see him act this way with Jeff was indeed cringe worthy. Everyone stared in awe as they passed the room to head to the kitchen, the Taker following Jeff like a lost child.

"See.. mind blowing!" Dean breathed.

Stacy rolled her eyes. "It's not that crazy. It's kind of cute.. in a weird sort of way."

"Cute?" Trish gasped, thinking over it for a moment. "Yeah, it is kind of cute.."

"Can we stop talking about that now, it's not that interesting.." Seth finally spoke up. Everyone turned to him, except for Dean, and raised a brow. Dean shrugged. "I agree.. come on Sethy. Let's find Roman."

Dean hopped off the couch and Seth followed like a lap dog. "Now that's cute." Trish teased. Lita and Stacy nodded in agreement. Which earned a growl from Seth from the hall. "Shut up!"

Someone was heard coming in and everyone waited in anticipation to find out who it was. Adam walked in, soon followed by Randy, each carrying heavy looking boxes. Randy placed the box onto the floor and flung himself onto the available love seat. "Jeez! Chris, next time get the damn stuff for yourself. A guy like me doesn't need to worry about hurting himself with heavy boxes."

Adam rolled his eyes at his former tag team partner, and sighed, stretching his muscles when he placed the box down next to the other box. "I agree with Randy."

"Of course, everyone agrees with me. I'm me." Randy grinned, which earned him glares from others. They loved having Randy around, and cared for him a lot but sometimes his ego made them question why they hang out with him. A look of concern suddenly went onto his face. "You're okay though Adam?"

That was another reason why they hanged out with him. He was always concerned with others.. No wonder he didn't want to be in Evolution anymore at the time. Adam nodded, "Yeah. Just my back hurts a bit."

Randy scoffed, looking away. "Well if you did what I told you and lift with your knees, you wouldn't be feeling any pain now would you?"

Before they could argue, which eveyone knew would happen if this continued, John spoke up. "So what's in the boxes?"

Adam and Randy shrugged. "He told us not to peek."

Lita was surprise. "And you listened?"

Adam laughed. "Chris threatened to punch Randy in the face if one of us looked. I couldn't even look because pretty boy cared about his face."

Stacy looked at Chris, "You weren't really going to do it, were you?" Chris shrugged with a smirk.

Randy interupted. "I wasn't going to take that risk!"

"Where's Victoria?" Chris suddenly asked.

Trish grimaced. "She's here?"

Roman himself suddenly walked in, holding a drink with a silly straw. "Last time I seen her she was heading up the stairs." He motioned down the hall. Chris shot off his seat, running towards the stairs. "You didn't stop her?"

John shivered. "Who in there right mind would tell her to stop? She's crazy."

"I told her she wasn't suppose to go up there." Roman shrugged and took a sip from the pink straw.

Trish gasped. "And she let you live?"

Stacy bit her lip. "She's completely nuts! She broke a stagehands leg just because he asked her a question."

Adam scoffed. "I heard he was harrasing her."

Stacy shook her head. "Nope. He just asked if she knew the way to Vince McMahon's office, the rest is history."

Jeff walked in, Taker no where to be found. "She ain't that bad.."

"Seriusly. How would you know?" John asked.

"We're friends.."

"I'm okay with you being friends with Mark, but Jeff, Victoria is not the right person to hang out with." Trish scolded.

"She's not that bad. Honestly. She said she likes me because I'm special."

Randy scoffed. "Yeah. In special need."

"That was mean." Jeff pouted.

"I'm surprised you know what that meant." Randy chuckled.

Jeff sighed. "I'm not stupid, I just like taking things to the extreme."

Soon, everyone started to argue while a huge crash was heard upstairs, Jericho screaming and Victoria laughing hysterically. A loud groan was heard from the kitchen were the Shield and Taker were, Trish and Lita weren't into the arguement and went to go investigate the kitchen. When they walked in, Taker had a hand holding a tray of cookies while he used the rest of his body to keep the Shield away.

Trish shook her head. "Stupid muts.."

Lita nodded in agreement.

Each passing moment the house grew louder and louder. Victoria ran down the stairs, running with something in her arms while Chris chased her with a look of horror. Victoria pushed past the two, knocking Lita to the wall while Trish got knocked to the floor, banging her head against the wall.

Trish groaned before screaming out. "Sometimes you guys always act like fucking kids!"

The house suddenly became so quiet, you could hear Trish and Lita breathing throughout the entire house. Lita helped Trish up and they made there way back to the living room. And oh, what a sight it was.

_I am SO out of here! _Trish screamed at herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own WWE, Vince McMahon does.**

* * *

><p><em>I am SO out of here! <em>Trish screamed at herself. She looked at Lita and back at.. them? Who were they, god damn, they looked just liked... their younger selves. That was it. Trish fleed the room and ran to the front door, forgetting her shoes and ran out the front lawn. Lita right on her trail. Lita caught up and tackled her to the grass, after some wrestling in the grass, Trish was defeated and gave up.

"Trish! What, what the hell just happened?" Her face dropped and she pointed a finger at the blonde. "YOU did this!"

"Me? How the hell did I do _that_?" Trish hissed.

"Tell me it is no coincidence that this just happened as soon as _you _said those words!" Lita screamed.

"Y..you're crazy! How can I do a thing like that! It's not fucking possible!" Trish defended.

"Well it's possible now, you just did it!"

"Stop blaming me and take a breather okay. All we got to do is call the cops, leave and this won't be our problem." Trish said in a calming voice, well, at least tried.

"What? We can't just leave! Calling anyone is not an option, Trish."

"We can call Vince!"

Lita scoffed, "Oh yeah.. 'hey Vince. Some of your wrestlers turned into children so we need time off'. Tell me that doesn't sound insane!"

"Let's just go..!"

"Trish.. we need to stay. We need to figure out what you did to them." Lita grabbed her shoulder and shook the blonde. Trish glared, pushing her hands off her. "Stop blaming me! I didn't do it.."

Lita rolled her eyes and walked back to the house, Trish followed with hesitation. They made there way into the house and closed the front door, locking it. Lita locked the front gate to keep everyone out and everyone in. "Jeez.. I feel like in a lock down."

"Well, we kinda are.." Lita murmured.

Lita heard a whimper. "Trish stop whining!"

"That wasn't me. It was him."

Lita turned around to see the blond pointing at a little boy with blonde hair who looked nothing more than seven. Lita squinted at him, watching his every move. "Holy shit! Chris?"

Trish looked down, gasping. "No it's not him.. never mind. I recognized his hair and tattoos.."

Lita got onto her knees and motioned for Chris to come over. He slowly made his way over to her. When he was at arms reach, Lita grabbed him and carried him, holding him close. He buried his face into her shoulder, whimpering. Trish smirked, "Oh if Chris could see himself now.."

Lita rolled her eyes and made her way to the living room, gently settling Chris down next to the others. Who were also on the verge of tears. Trish squealed, running over to Randy and picked him up. "Lita look! He still has his tattoos! Isn't he cute?"

That made him cry. Hard.

Trish shoved Randy into Lita's chest. "Here take him. He's crying."

Lita growled, taking him into her arms. "Shh. It's okay, that mean lady isn't going to hurt you." Lita cooed. She had to admit, he did look cute with the tattoos. Trish rolled her eyes and began counting the kids. She looked at Lita who was still cooing to little Randy. "The muts are missing.."

Lita looked around the room, "So is Calaway."

"I'll check the kitchen." Lita handed Randy to Trish, which she eagerly took him into her arms and sat down. "Randy?"

He looked up at her.

"Do you remember me?"

He looked at her for a few moments. Than slowly nodded.

Trish thought for a moment. "Can you speak?"

Lita was walking towards the hall until she heard Trish squeal again. "Oh my god! Randy you're so cute!"

Poor Randy. Being squeezed so tightly.

Lita continued on to the kitchen. Yep, they were still there, fighting over the cookie tray, this time in child form. Except for Seth, and it made a lot of sense that he was the youngest of them all, but he was so damn cute, even if he was crying like crazy. The three figures finally noticed they were being watched by an adult, it must be child instinct, but they now looked like they were just caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Which was kind of ironic, considering they were fighting over cookies.

The two members of the shield; Dean and Roman pointed at the Taker, who was the oldest among the children, "Mark won't share the cookies!"

Lita melted. Yes, she was use to hearing their voices when they make promos, deep, soft or rough. But hearing Dean's child version of his voice made Lita want to squeeze the heck out of him, she now wondered, how was Randy doing? She blushed, quickly kneeling in front of Roman, she pointed at him. "Say my name!"

He looked away childishly. "Why would I do that?"

She pinched his cheeks. He gasped, desperately trying to get her hand off his skin. "Ow, ow, ow! Dean.. help!"

He really wasn't much help because he was trying to swipe a cookie away from Taker, so Lita continued to pinch his cheeks. "Stop it!" Roman huffed, pushing her hands away finally. Lita gave up on that and went over to the none stop crying Seth. He looked up at the redhead through blurred eyes but wouldn't stop crying. He hated this, he was frustrated and confused, which for some reason his child mind, made him cry out his frustration. Lita softly smiled and picked up the smallest child of all, and held him close. His tiny hands gripped her shirt and he rested his chin onto her shoulder. He was so cute!

He wasn't heavy so carrying him around wouldn't be so hard. Since he was the youngest she was going to take extra care of him. She grinned, "I'm going to take care of you only, okay. Not Trish."

Lita grabbed onto Dean's hand, which for some reason he didn't try and pulled away. The child in him seen her as a mother figure and allowed him to be led away. Lita looked back to see Roman eagerly following while Taker tried desperately to reach for the cookies that she put up on a stand so none of them could reach it. She cleared her throat and continued to walk back to the living room.

"Alright, I found 'em." Lita announced and let go of Dean's hand.

"Lita guess what! Randy is so cute!" Trish made her way to Lita, Randy still in her arms.

Lita looked around the living room, seeing that they all seemed to calm down a bit and nodded. Lita sighed and sat down onto the couch. She placed Seth onto her lap and he leaned against her body, wiping the tears away from his eyes with his hands. Dean took a seat next to Lita, while Roman sat on the floor in front of her. She smirked, she didn't know what she said or did to earn their trust so easily but she liked how they followed her around like pups. She stood up in front of Roman and put Seth next to Dean and stared down at Roman. Roman reached his hands up to her, wanting to be picked up. In matter of seconds he was in her arms and she carried him to Trish, who was still on the floor having a conversation with Randy.

Lita rolled her eyes, "And you wanted to leaved them.."

Trish stood up, leaving Randy on the floor and when she seen Roman she reached out for him. Roman whimpered and held Lita tighter, hiding. Trish pouted. Lita smirked at this, patting the child on the head. "Looks like Roman likes me more."

Trish ignored her and looked around, scoffing "Jeff's gone."

Lita looked around, "Go look for him." Trish shrugged, "I'm not really concerned." Lita sighed, and put Roman on the floor next to Randy and made her way to the hall. Dean got off the couch, and followed her. While Roman went to Seth and sat next to him, watching over him protectively.

Dean got lost in the hall, not remembering where he was going, or, where everything else was. It dawned to him that he was lost. He collapsed to the floor and began crying, very quietly. He missed Roman and Seth. He wanted to see them. That made him cry harder..

"Hey. Want a cookie?"

Dean stopped crying and wiped at his eyes, sniffling. He looked up to see Jeff crouching down and offering him a cookie. Which he eagerly took. Jeff smiled and took off running again, leaving Dean all alone again. But this time he didn't mind, he had a cookie.

"Damnit Jeff. Get back here! How the hell did you get all the way up there?" Lita came from around the corner, almost stepping and tripping on Dean. "Dean!" Lita sighed, picking him up. She grabbed at the cookie, which Dean fought for until it snapped in half. She sighed, pushing the other half near his lips when his lower lip quivered.

Lita walked into the living room, where Trish was now snuggling with Cena on the couch.

"Hey Trish.. I think they're hungry."


End file.
